A Cracked Surface
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: What a nightmare, dealing with Kikyo proves to be a devestating time for the fuzzy ear'd hanyou! Some nudity and brief sexual situation. ONE SHOT


**To be vicious in my hatred of Kikyo here we go!**

**NOT THE OWNER OF INUYASHA KAY?**

**I listened to some heavy metal to write this **

"**Cracked Surface"**

InuYasha was moving to her quickly following her soul catchers for their late night meeting. He broke the tree line to find her sitting at the edge of a hot spring with her naked back to him. She glanced over her should with a sly smile as he began to divest of his fire rat robes. InuYasha paused as his eyes focused on a crack down her back, blackness filled the void as soul catchers dropped fresh souls into her sealing the crevice.

Shaking his head he moves to her, taking her in his arms he tries to block the feel of cold clay against him. She smiles at him with dead eyes staring through to his soul. Leaning in he kisses her unmoving lips with hot urge. He hears a crack, and looks down to see her lips splitting and filling with darkness. Releasing her he takes several steps back to look at her, she was falling apart before his eyes.

Cracks ran down her arms and legs, her non-divided anatomy between her legs had split and was leaking souls quickly. Gasping he watches her fall back into the water, sinking quickly. Lifting her she looks at him with dead eyes once more, her cold clay hand now sticky from the warm water ran down his face.

"We are meant for one another InuYasha, you the outcast of the living world and I the outcast of the dead… We have always been meant for one another." She laughs sickly into his puppy ears. "Nothing will pull us apart!" She fists her hands into his hair, pulling him into her as the portal forms below them, giving a yelp InuYasha pulls free cracking her fingers off.

"I promised to kill Naraku I can't leave yet… what is happening to you Kikyo?" He whimpers. She comes out of the water with wet steps, she was absorbing water quickly. The cracks were leaking all over her, some holding the water in. Souls slipped out only to be caught by the soul collectors and returned to her. "Kikyo, you aren't the woman I loved anymore… you are a monster fueled only by your hate…" She touches him, freezing him to the spot. She kneels, her legs snapping at the movement. Clay turns to dust as she opens her clay mouth to take his member in.

InuYasha yelled at the feeling, her rough stone mouth devoid of moisture cut at his flesh, he pushed her away watching her split into more pieces and turn to dust heaps. Her torso and head lay there looking up at him and he cried over her. "I loved you Kikyo, and you have been so cruel to everyone. You defend Naraku! Go to hell alone and I will avenge your old self…" He freezes while pulling on his clothing as her voice drifts up from the still breaking body.

"I was happy; we were going to have a family you know… I was going to tell you when I brought you the jewel. Naraku took that life from me. And I will take this life you have with my reincarnation away from you the same way." She spits out. "You are mine InuYasha all these cracks are for you."

"I am cracked as well, on the surface but what you have done makes your cracked surface brittle and you will never survive!" He leaps away, only to find himself back to her breaking form. She is sitting there with her naked back facing him, the thin spider like cracks looking deeper this time. InuYasha yells into the air trying to escape.

"Sit!" Kagome runs to the hanyou once he has landed, rolling him over and shaking him until his gold eyes fly open and he is clinging to her. She hugs him and he cries holding her to his body. "What happened in that dream InuYasha you have been yelling all night."

"I… I don't remember…" He murmurs but looks frightened by the fact. "I don't want to sleep again tonight." He stands and helps Kagome up with a hand. They move closer to the fire and he rests his head back against the yellow pack as she uses his leg as a pillow. She slips into slumber quickly and he strokes her hair letting himself drift off once more.

From the trees Kikyo watched the affection he felt for the miko, her face distorting in anger.

A crack forms down her throat as she turns to the dark forest where her soul catchers wait to feed her.

**Really short! But it is deep… who thought InuYasha could be so smart?**

**Enjoy, review, read more, etc (:**

**Pleasant Readings; **

**Addy Eli**


End file.
